


Charity Date

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: To raise money for charity volunteers bid off dates. Roped in Character A is on stage as the next date. However Character B notices their distress and bids on the date.
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Kudos: 16





	Charity Date

Surely somewhere down the line the Charity Date event had been a joke between a few friends. Maybe a convenient plot point to pull two people together. The bid was very simple. Somebody would stand on stage and the director would auction a date off to the crowd. 

As a long-standing tradition, the Charity Date was one of the things that made its way onto the social calendars of the city. It was the perfect excuse to get dates people normally wouldn’t approve of, or to show off. 

The event was all in good fun and the matches that got pulled off would fuel the gossip mills for years.There was an unspoken rule that anyone who was someone in the town had to put themselves on the list. At least once. 

And so, new to the town, she found herself on the stage staring out into the crowd. Despite knowing it was for a good cause she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide in her apartment. She could handle being in the spotlight, but this was a lot more literal then managing an operating theatre. The only thing keeping her from running was the fact she would break an ankle trying to go down the stairs at any speed. She didn’t need that to waylay her work towards a promotion. Instead she pasted on a polite smile and clenched her hands in the edges of her dress. 

“And here is the lovely Elsa Winters, a newcomer to our city. The starting bid will be two hundred dollars.” Elsa took a shallow breath as she heard offers from the crowd. She really shouldn't have done this. She loathed being on the spotlight. She could already see several of her co-workers among the throng and the idea of any of them thinking they could slip their professional conduct for anything else? It was likely to have her hit the glass ceiling faster than if she had been shot out of a cannon. 

“Add another five hundred to the last one, Mick.” All conversation stopped, as they looked towards the back of the room.

Elsa didn't know quite what to day as Anna Arendelle came forward. She knew her, anybody who lived in town knew the Arendelles, they were the namesake of the city after all. And they had all of the connections, money and heritage behind such a position. 

As Anna finished talking to Mick she tried to think of what else she knew. They had talked a few times at other events, Anna was the face of the Arendelle family and the manager of their properties. 

“And here you go, your receipt.” Elsa worked the forced smile back to her face. Anna had managed to disentangle herself from Mick as the next bachelor was cheered onto the stage. Anna herself came over immediately, giving Elsa a sheepish look. 

“Man, Mick has quite the silver tongue, could talk a miser out of his last penny.” Anna held out the ticket to Elsa, “Next time he comes up to try sweet talking you into something again, bring up his kids. Mick never passes up a chance to talk about them.”

Elsa accepted the slip of paper, noticing the comical ‘valid for one date’ with her name written on it in her own handwriting. The voucher for the date. This was good, the two of them could get it over with now rather than later.

“I will take it under advisement.”

“Okay, now that I’ve done my good deed for the day, I’m off. Good night Dr. Winters.” 

“You did pay for a date didn’t you?” Elsa held out the voucher, she was a woman of her word. She had known the consequences going in and Anna had just dropped five hundred for the date. It was for charity and it wasn't like she was going to say no to getting to know someone like Anna better. She seemed just like friend material.

“You looked like you would rather face a volcano up there. Not that I wouldn’t love to have a date with someone as gorgeous as you, but it seems to be cheating get one like this.” Elsa tilted her head and decided that Anna was going to get that date one way or another. 

“How do you like spaghetti?” Elsa tapped Anna’s nose with the voucher. 

“Why?”

“It is the fanciest thing I know to make.” Elsa tucked the voucher into her palm “Plus I can at the very least make you dinner after your generosity.” 

Anna laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I am afraid I must pass, as wonderful as it sounds.”

Elsa knew when to regroup, “Well if ever you decide to cash it in just say. I make a wonderful dancing partner.”

Elsa watched Anna leave, unknowingly taking the voucher with her. It had been a bit too easy to slip it into her clutch. Turning around Elsa decided she might as well retire herself. She was going to have to think this one over quite thoroughly.


End file.
